It is well known that in case of a fit of an acute geriatric disorder such as cerebral apoplexy and a heart attack, prompt medical treatment is required. Particularly in the case an old person or an invalid person living by himself who has such an attack, he must immediately send information to the emergency hospital or to another person by himself.
In general, a telephone can be utilized as a means for sending information when such an attack occurs. However, it may be difficult to reach the telephone in a sudden fit, and even if the person reaches the telephone, it might be impossible to handle the telephone itself.
As an emergency information communicating device utilizing the telephone, the Japanese Telegraph and Telephone Corporation (Nihon Denshin Denwa Kosha) has provided an automatic emergency information communicating device for old persons living alone, which is called "ANSHIN" and is driven by the simple operation of a push button to automatically call a previously-selected partner. However, such a device requires operation of the push button at the location of the device or by an attached extension cord, and transmission of the emergency information cannot be conducted unless the user of the device restricts his activity within the scope of the length thereof.
There has further been provided an alarm system against fires and invaders, which is called "Domestic Safety System--My Alarm" by Nihon Keibi Hosho Kabushiki Kaisha--Secom 24 Kabushiki Kaisha. This alarm system receives an electromagnetic wave transmitted from a respectively independent automatic or manual electromagnetic wave transmitter in case of a fire or an emergency situation by a fixed receiver provided in the user's house called "Home Controller" and automatically sends information to an information control room of the guarding company by an automatic telephone call device called "Dialler" which is connected with the fixed receiver. The manually-operated transmitter of the system called "Emergency Button" may also serve as a device for sending information on the occurrence of the aforementioned fit of the old person, though, it is large and heavy, and not waterproof. Further, it is not suited for always putting on the user's body and is held in an exclusive holder hung on the wall, and in the emergency case, the emergency push button switch on the transmitter must be pushed by breaking a guard plate provided thereon for preventing erroneous operation as in the case of a fire alarm. Thus, it is difficult to certainly operate the device by hand in the case of the attack of the sudden illness. Further, the device might slip off when the user falls down, and thus may not afford an opportunity to use the device.
The aforementioned conventional emergency information communicating devices are complicated in construction employing a large number of components, leading to malfunction and a high price.